


A Stolen Heart

by aokisecchi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged Up, Jealousy, M/M, NSFW, Threesome, after high school, light angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aokisecchi/pseuds/aokisecchi
Summary: Aomine and Kise recovered. They were survivors of the little wars inside their heads. They never knew one man could start the fight all over again.





	A Stolen Heart

Aomine and Kise recovered. They were survivors of the little wars inside their heads. They never knew one man could start the fight all over again.  
-  
After graduating middle school, the generation of miracles split. It was bound to happen. All of them were thirsty for power, to outshine one another on the court. It was natural. They were geniuses.

Kise actually almost gave up on basketball. To think that his idol, his best friend, his crush would be moving away from him to another school- to another city- was unimaginable. It broke him, really. He tried to focus on modelling, and staying as friends, but Aomine refused to talk to him.

Aomine was having his own breakdown. He was losing his passion for his favorite sport. Playing on the court wasn’t as fun as fooling around with other street ballers at the middle of the night, in the middle of no where. Kise kept trying to contact him. It was annoying, at first, but then it started to hurt. Ignoring his best friend, the guy of his dreams was pretty hard.

This was until their battle on the court. After that, they came to their senses and realized that they did love each other. They gave each other another chance for breaking their hearts and decided to move on.

They went on dates, they held hands, they made out. They didn’t care that Kise’s reputation would be ruined for being a homosexual. They didn’t care that Aomine wouldn’t be drafted professionally for future careers in basketball. Let the people around them be homophobic. They had each other.

They had graduated high school. College wasn’t really an option. They both had careers that didn’t really involve school. They moved out into the city, bought an apartment, and stayed together.

They both thought they were living their dream life, until they both started becoming unhappy. They wanted someone else.

Kuroko Tetsuya always seemed like a dream to them. Aomine messed up in high school, hurting both himself and Kuroko. He couldn’t ask for forgiveness, he was too prideful. Kise loved him. He never stopped. In high school, he was too in love with Aomine to even care. In high school, Kagami was there, outshining both the blond and the navy-haired boy. Now that Kagami was gone in America, he was available.

Aomine snuck out in the middle of the night and went to Kuroko’s apartment. It was small, but they would hang out. Aomine stole a few kisses from the smaller boy now and then. Kuroko didn’t mind.

Kise knew about this. He didn’t know if he should be mad at Aomine for cheating, jealous of Aomine for having Kuroko, or mad at Kuroko for stealing his boyfriend.

He tried. He couldn’t let go of Aomine. Even after Kise confronted him, the fake “sorry” that escaped Aomine’s mouth was enough for Kise to break down in his arms.

Kise could live like this. As long as he had the love of his life be happy with another romantic interest of his, he’s be okay. He wasn’t selfish, or so he thought.

He was heartbroken. Kise usually loved hanging out with Kuroko. It was a habit since middle school. Although Kise had feelings for the smaller boy, he refused to hang out with him. Kuroko stole the love of his life.

One day, while Kise was up late at night, he recieved a text. It was from Kuroko.

‘I’m with Aomine-kun. Please come over.’

It was 3 in the morning, but nevertheless, Kise never dressed himself faster and headed out the door.

Upon his arrival at Kuroko’s apartment, Aomine was there, Kuroko snuggling against his chest. 

“Babe, come here,” Aomine urged. Kise took off his shoes and settled on the sofa, flush against Aomine’s muscular bicep.

“I’m so fucking sorry for cheating,” Aomine started. “I love you, I love Tetsu. I don’t know what to do.”

“I love him too,” Kise blurted. He fucked up. Now he was as bad as Aomine for cheating on him. He didn’t know what he was saying. Maybe it was fatigue that over took him. Maybe it was his true feelings. Maybe it was both.

“What?” The two blue-haired boys were shocked.

“I, I love Kurokocchi, it’s not because Aominecchi cheated on me. I’ve always loved him. Ever since I first met him, I loved him.” Kise stammered. This was the end. He would lose Aomine and lose Kuroko too.

“Come here,” was the last thing Aomine said before closing his mouth over Kise’s. Daiki’s lips pulled away before coming back again, this time his tounge asking for entry. Kise gladly gave it to him.

After a few seconds of quietly making out, Kuroko crawled on top of Aomine and whispered, “Me too.”

Aomine, being the showoff that he is, carried Kuroko and Kise in his arms to the bedroom.

The three boys eagerly took off their shirts, pants, socks, etc. Kise plopped onto the bed and sighed. Kuroko crawled beside him and played with streaks of blond hair, his back resting against the headboard.

“Tetsu,” Aomine dragged out, “Where do you keep your condoms?” 

“First drawer on the right side of my desk.” Kuroko called back.

“Kurokocchi! Give me a kissy!” Kise said, playfully. His obsession on the boy still lingered even after they went their seperate paths.

Kuroko complied, and Kise moaned into the smaller boy’s mouth. Kuroko’s tounge explored lightly, nudging at the entrance of Kise’s pink lips.

“Oi, don’t have too much fun without me.” Aomine swooped down, latching his mouth onto Kise’s untouched neck. Kise purred at the light suckle that Aomine placed on his sensitive spot.

Aomine decided foreplay was over. He rolled on a condom with his right and and held Kise’s hip with his left. 

“I know your tight ass is stretched out from last night, when you were playing with yourself. Do you still need stretching?” That level of vulgarity would surely offend anyone but Kise.

“How rude!” Kise huffed. “You weren’t even home last night, you creepy perv! You were all up Kurokocchi!”

“Fuck you, Kise. Everyone knows you masterbate when I’m not home.”

“This is not the time for bickering, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun.” Kuroko interrupted.

“Sorry. Can we get on with the fucking?” Aomine asked.

“Get inside me, Daiki. Right. Fucking. Now.” Kise dragged out.

Kuroko hopped onto Kise’s abdomen and began straddling.

“Mmm... Fuck! Kurokocchi, just ride me, goddamit!” Kise yelled in frustration. “I’m about to lose it here, Daiki is taking fucking forever to- ah!”

Kise was cut off as Daiki snapped his hips forward, burying himself to the hilt.

“Mm...” Kuroko let out a soft moan when he finally sank down on Kise’s hard cock.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Kise whined. The pleasure of having someone ride him and fucking him was too much. Aomine was moving at a quick pace, and Kuroko was bouncing lightly on his length.

“Shit. I’m gonna cum. Did you hear me? I’m gonna cum.”

Aomine leaned forward, burying his face into the crook of Kuroko’s neck. Kurokos hands clawed at Kise’s chest, leaving red marks everywhere.

“Shit!” Kise yelled, and with that he was launched into an orgasm.

Kuroko followed suit, losing it all on Kise’s stomach. Aomine fucked Kise into his orgasm, coming lastly in his ass.

Kuroko pulled himself off and snuggled into the tired blond’s side. Aomine knotted the condom and disposed of it before following the smaller bluenette.

“Fuck, I love you guys so much.” Aomine said.

“Me too.” Kuroko replied.

Kise replied with a soft snore.

**Author's Note:**

> this was for knb secret santa 2017! My gift was for @fueledbyfangirling on tumblr :) hope you enjoy it!


End file.
